A História Sem Fim
by Carolina Goncalves
Summary: “Fantasia é a história sim fim, escrita num livro cor-de-cobre que estava no sótão de um colégio. Agora, ele está em suas mãos”
1. Protólogo

**A História Sem Fim**

"_Fantasia é a história sim fim, escrita num livro cor-de-cobre que estava no sótão de um colégio. Agora, ele está em suas mãos"._

Toda história tem seu fim, "e Harry casou-se com Gina, tiveram dois filhos e viveram felizes pra sempre", "Rony mais do que nunca amou Hermione, casaram-se e viveram felizes para sempre", mas, e se não tivesse fim?, E se Harry fosse um livro?, e se Draco fosse um herói covarde?...

Na fantasia tudo é possível, um livro aberto que emana feixes de luz, assim como Aurin é carregado pela eterna princesa, a Filha da Lua.

N: Extra! Extra! Ela deu as caras! Eu sei deve ter gente que vai me perguntar, "e a Uma vida em sete dias?" e eu vou responder, foi pro brejo, serio, ela ta quase interia, mas eu não consigo terminar, mas depois eu publico ela parte a parte, agora minha prioridade e tentar acabar esta, certo?

Bene mios amigos, uma louca idéia que deu na minha cabeça que eu to tentando acabar de fazer, mas eu acho que vai ficar legal, espero que gostem, e, como todos vou lhes pedir... R&R, please.


	2. Atriel

* * *

Capitulo Primeiro

– Atriéu, o errante d'A Grande Busca –

Parte 1: Viajantes preocupados.

Desclaimer: 1º espero q eu naum precise dize, Harry potter e compania naum pertence a mim, assim como a idéia e minha, mais o enrredo pertençe, acho que perceberam, ao livro "A História Sem Fim"(naum du film, du livro, ta?)

* * *

De pressa fugiam, todos o animais do Bosque de Haule escondiam-se em suas tocas, ninhos e buracos. Sobre as copas das arvores, pairava um ar pesado, a qual os membros de Fantasia jamais em lembrança haviam presenciado, todos sabiam, todos sentiam, seus lares, casas e crianças estavam terrivelmente ameaçados, e ninguém sabia o porque.

Já estava tarde, o céu estava coberto por um manto negro que escurecia e dava ao bosque um ar amedrontador. Repentinamente, em meio a escuridão, surge um pontinho luminoso que passa como flash por entre as arvores do bosque, e o pontinho dava tantas voltas que estava a deixar quem observava tonto só de observar, _era_ um _fogo-fátuo_, do tamanho de uma bola de criança, ele velozmente se locomovia, com uma agilidade que deixaria até os mais rápidos predadores de boca aberta, trazia consigo uma pequena bandeira branca, o que significava, que da sua espécie, era ou embaixador ou mensageiro enviado as terras da Princesa. Mas, de repente, o ponto para, surpreendido, finalmente por um monte negro no meio do seu caminho, o fogo-fátuo parou ofegante, e deixou-se escorregar por entre os ramos da grossa arvore, ele parecia estar perdido, o que era estranho, pois quem costumava fazer as pessoas se perderem, era ele próprio, mas, para tudo tinha uma primeira vez, certo? O problema, é que como todos sabiam, era absolutamente impossível que ele batesse no tronco da arvore, fogos-fátuos são extremamente ágeis, então por que ele parara?

O pequeno parara no vão da arvore e de sua raiz, ele estava meditando sobre o que fazer, estava cansado, um mês de viajem era muito, até mesmo para ele, um legitimo fogo-fátuo, suspirando levantou a cabeça e avistou uma pequena clareira que possuía uma grande fogueira no centro e iluminava o caminho a frente, precavido ele analisou as três figuras distintas que estavam em volta da luz quente e aconchegante. Havia um homem, de pelo menos uns três metros de altura todo feito de pedra, tinha os ombros largos, e a cabeça pequena de mais para o corpo, seu rosto com pedras maltratadas mostravam sua preocupação, e os dentes... os dentes eram pontiagudos e cinzas como uma fila de cinzéis de aço, o pequeno o reconheceu como um membro da raça _come-rocha_, no entanto, isso o confundia, come-rochas só existiam nas montanhas, bem... Quer dizer viviam _da _montanha, a montanha era o alimento dos come-rochas, é claro, felizmente eles podiam passar por mais ou menos uma ou duas semanas com apenas uma dentada.

Havia uma sombra no chão, uma sombra maior do o ser em si, era um Minúsculo, o fogo-fátuo não sabia praticamente nada sobre esses pequenos, somente lendas, diziam que os Minúsculos construíam cidades inteiras nos galhos altas das florestas da montanha, que havia casinhas e escadinhas que ligavam umas as outras. Era um homem pequeno muito bem vestido, de cartola avermelhada, bengala, terno, gravata e suéter coloridos, parecia ser extremamente cordial, embora nas feições pousava uma expressão animada, como se estivesse entre melhores amigos. Ao seu lado repousava um caramujo, que era o transporte mais rápido desse povo. A outra e ultima figura devia ter pelo menos o dobro do tamanho do fogo fátuo, possuía uma pelagem negra e as mãos manchadas por um rosa suave, em seu rosto, em meio aos pêlos duas pedras negras cintilavam, eram seus olhos, negros e suaves completos pelo sorriso sincero que este exibia em quanto gesticulava animadamente alguma coisa engraçada, ele devia ser um gnomo noturno, raramente se via um, mas ao notar bandeiras ou fitas brancas em seus peitos ou no chão ele finalmente compreendeu, provavelmente eles estavam ali exatamente pelo mesmo objetivo que ele, falar com a Imperatriz criança.

* * *

NA: Oie genti, tdu blz? Escuta esse e so um pouquinho das coisas que vão se desenrolar, o prox cap ainda vai ser meio mole, mas apartir do 3, ai Poe-se fogo na pólvora, e e questão de tempo pra explodir.

**Bel-Weasley: **oieee, ahhh eu naum sabia, sorry, sabe e que a coisa e meio cumplicada, mais ta um cap pra te dexa mais curiosa, ta? Espero q continue acompanhandu a historia


End file.
